star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Climber (clone trooper)
| gender=Male | height=1.83 meters | hair=Black | eyes=Brown | skin= | cyber= | era=Rise of the Empire era | affiliation=Old Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Republic 22nd Air Combat Wing Ion Team | masters= | apprentices= }} Climber was a Clone Commando who served within the Grand Army of the Old Republic, the head of Ion Team, a squad of commandos attached to the 22nd Air Combat Wing. Biography "Climber" was the nickname of one of the clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, born and trained on Kamino to fight for the Grand Army of the Republic during the start of the Clone Wars. In command of his comrades Trace, Ras, and another commando, Climber and his brothers Ion Team participated in several battles during the war against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. In 19 BBY, they fought alongside Jedi Master Roan Shryne on Deko Neimoidia. Climber admired the Jedi, seeing them as powerful and loyal allies. He was really delighted to team up again with Shryne some time later in the battle of Murkhana. During the battle, Climber and his men followed Shryne and two other Jedi went to the heart of the enemy city to blow up his shield generators that prevented the 22nd to storm the city. While the mission was ongoing, Ion Team placed detonators on the generators before finding the Jedi away to a rendezvous point. Later, Climber received encrypted communication and priority Commander Salvo, then in charge of operations Grand Army of Murkhana. Salvo asked him to run the Order 66 ambushing Jedi at the rendezvous point, without wanting to say more. Climbed was confused, and did not understand why he would receive an order like this, and he even feared whether it was a separatist trick. He claimed that the ambush from Salvo would be, but by agreement with his men, they tended to the troops, not the Jedi. Using detonators to electrostatic charge, they paralyzed the clones of the 22nd when they arrived at the rendezvous point, allowing the Jedi to flee. Salvo was furious, partly because his mission was a failure for the time and due to the Commandos that refused execute their Jedi Generals under the order of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. But Climber was not to be disassembled. He believed that this Order was meaningless because the Jedi were true allies, and definitely not regretted his decision. Salvo, nevertheless experiencing minimal clone fraternity, stated that if the clones found themselves with the Jedi, it may condone this betrayal. But if the Jedi fled, then he should make a report. What Climber did not object, although he did not fear the consequences. When Darth Vader arrived on Murkhana, he asked Salvo to meet the traitors that helped the Jedi escape. That was when Climber and the clones from Ion Team came to meet the Sith Lord without any fear. Vader explains that by refusing an order, they in turn were considered traitors. Climber almost insolently replied that he had made the choice that seemed right, and he was not afraid of being executed, nor his men. Darth Vader then lit his lightsaber . Not wanting to be killed by the right hand of the Emperor, despite their courage before death, clones opened fire on the Sith. This para easily their shots, sending them on them, then he charged them and killed two. Eventually, Climber and his surviving crew fled to the nearby jungle, while continuing to shoot Darth Vader, which referred them their shots endlessly. One of the shots touched Climber in the leg, but without altering its course so far. Vader then gave the order that they are prosecuted and brought back alive. The mission was a success when Commander Appo and his troops managed to capture Climber and the renegade clone was executed by the Sith Lord. The history of Climber and Ion Team remained in history as the first act of defiance and the beginning of the rebellions against the Galactic Empire. Personality and traits Like all Commandos, Climber was designed to be more independent than basic infantry, which made him a fully-fledged individual with a unique personality. In general, Climber was open and did not hide his thoughts, all in showing a close cynical humor. Appearances *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Category:Clone Commandos Category:Clone Trooper Captains Category:Males Category:Human Clones